Vent Session
by Dextris
Summary: While typing up a sort of vent about the lack of sex his relationship has, Izaya comes up with a scheme to change that. Two-part  Maybe three?  Shizaya, Izaya POV Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: ** ShizuoxIzaya

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! or any of the other copyrighted things that might appear in this.

**Full Summary: **While typing up a sort of vent about the lack of sex his relationship has, Izaya comes up with a scheme to change that. Two-part (Maybe three?) Shizaya, Izaya POV

* * *

><p>Before I start this...vent of mine, allow me to state that I am in no way regretting this relationship I have with a brute such as Shizu-chan.<p>

Now that's not to mean that there aren't problems. There are definitely some problems with this relationship of ours, the fact that it's even _existant_ being one of them. I'm not sure what that blond would classify as problems in his mind, but I know I have quite a few I would like to put out there vocally.

Of course, I know much better than to do so, since the result of such an action would only make those problems _worse_ because of the type of person Shizu-chan _is._

That's the thing I need to vent on first.

I don't mind that Shizuo is this big friendly giant with an extreme case of trial-and-error emotions that lead to ridiculous and unpredictable decisions, no I don't mind that at all. It's such a wonderful weak point of his that makes it _so_ easy for him to bend to my every wish.

Really, I love it.

What I _do_ mind though, is the fact that his horribly extreme emotions have led to many problems in our sex life.

Yes, I did just go there, and no, I don't plan to hold back either.

The first time it happened was without a doubt the best sex of my life, though I could also say that it was the _worst_ at the same time. Shizuo was definitely a natural love maker, but he had a wonderful advantage over any other man in this world with that strength of his. Ah, how great it felt when he rammed himself into me with such a force. It deflates me just slightly thinking back on it.

Though it might have been our first time having sex, we definitely did not act like a pair would their first time. No, we were fucking eachother like a pair of sluts dosed up on aphrodisacs with the thought that their life depended on it-or, pardon me, would rabbits be a more appropriate metaphor?

Regardless, I loved it. The way he gripped onto me so desperately, and the way his hips rolled so harshly against mine, oh the way he set my whole body on fire with those brutal kisses, nippings, and sucks of his. It was absolutely mind blowing, might I say. He had us in such ecstasy, neither of us noticed what exactly he was doing in the process.

Well...Alright, I _sort of_ noticed, but do you really think I'm going to stop him from fucking me and go 'Ah, Shizu-chan, something hurts, hold on for a second.' ? No I most certaintly would _not._ I am in no means a wimp that can't handle a little bit of pain from his thrusts.

To be truthful, I would actually say I enjoy a spark of pain here and there. It might've been why my orgasm that night had been the best one I ever experienced. Those strong waves of pleasure that corsed through my whole body with that tickling pain, crawling up my spine...Ah, it was wonderful.

Now, I'm sure you must be wondering just what exactly happened to make it a night I wanted to have happen every night we fuck, and a night Shizuo would never want to go through again.

Well, I'll answer. To be blunt, he broke three of my ribs(two on my left side, and one on my right side), both my wrists, and maybe even dislocated my hip bone. (That last one I'm not positive on, I just knew my hips hurt afterwards.) We obviously still have sex, but it is no where _near_ the kind we had that night.

Shizuo now refuses to touch me in bed. He'll kiss me, he'll thrust into me, but he won't, for the life of him, come near my body with those hands of his. After all, if he hadn't of gripped onto my wrists so tightly, or pressed his palms against my rib cage, I wouldn't have ever suffered any injury aside from a slight blood flow from my ass. (Did I mention that he stated we would never do that again once he saw the blood? Boy, did I prove him wrong.)

I didn't really care much about the injury, hell, I almost expected it. Sure, it was a bit unfortunate that I had problems typing for some time due to the strap-on casts I had on both wrists, but other than that, I was only angry for a small amount of time over the issue.

That blond on the other hand had been beating himself up over it for _months_ now. I swore to him that if he didn't shut up with that 'I'm a Goddamn monster' speech of his, I was going to cut out his tongue and soak his mouth in salt. That had only stopped him vocally. He refused to even have sex with me for the longest time, until I finally seduced him into it one night, and as I stated earlier, it wasn't anywhere near what that first time was.

Now, I don't want a set of broken ribs _every_ time I have sex with that brute, but some contact from him would be nice. At least lay _against_ me instead of hovering over my body every once in a while. It's almost insulting the way he refuses to do it in any other position aside from me bending over, or even allowing any room for foreplay. Not to mention, I do _NOT_ agree with the fact that because of this 'monster' complex of his, he has stripped me from _all_ control I had during our late-night activites. (Why am I saying it like we only fuck at night? That's hardly true.)

-Sigh-.

Shizu-chan would much rather give me a blow job than put his hands on me during sex (that doesn't mean actually _has_ given me one though). That's saying something, considering the man still has some lingering confliction about his sexuality and all, which, really confuses me when he goes into his sappy 'I love you' speeches and all...Perhaps he doesn't look at me as a male at all...?

Moving on.

I am currently sitting on my computer at the moment, typing up this lovely rant with a slight hope that Shizuo takes those mocha eyes off of that stupid Tv show, grow some curiousity and come over here to read this, but alas, the Earth is still in orbit, and Shizu-chan would never do such a thing while assuming that I'm actually working.

Which I really should be, but this seems more important to me.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I gave up slight hope on this vent session and turned my attention towards that mop of bleached hair and let out what was supposed to be a sigh to get his attention, but he, of course, didnt react to it.

"Shizu-chan..." I started, finally deciding that after typing up what I had, it would in no way change the current situation we were in.

He hummed to me, and glanced over his shoulder, thinking very little, if not at all on my actions. I pushed my office chair back with my foot and spun it to the side so I could get out of the uncomfortable thing and began walking towards him. He merely stared at me as I began to make my way over to him, putting a little sway to my hips which he immediately picked up on. His eyes lifted, first staring at my hips and then to my face with that 'What-the-fuck-are-you-doing?' expression.

I slid myself onto his lap, opening my legs up so I could sit on my knees, pressing my crotch lightly to his chest as I laced my arms around his neck, bringing our faces inches apart from eachother. I let out an overly-dramatic sigh. "Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan..." I said, adding a 'Tsk,tsk' to it.

"What do you want, flea?" He spat, his eyes flat as he stared up at me. I smirked, which caused his eyebrow to twitch slightly. I bet he didn't even know it twitched like that, but I did ofcourse. I ran my hand softly through his hair, brushing our noses together.

"I want you to fuck me, Shizu-chan." Have I ever told you that one of the many things I loved about this blond was that horrible blush he had been cursed with? I absoutely love seeing his face go plunging deep into red with some of the things I say. Even now, while he was keeping a rather impressive poker face, his blush gave away how embarassed he really was with me saying something like that so bluntly.

We truly were opposites when it came down to it.

"Izaya..." He breathed, casting his gaze off to the side, his face showing that slight sadness he got everytime he thought about what he had done to me on that wonderful night.

"No, no, no." I started, twirling a piece of his hair inbetween my fingers. "I'm tired of hearing my name said like that..."

Shizuo's eyebrows scrunched together, not forgetting about the topic I had started a moment ago. Again, he turned to the side, but mumbled under his breath this time. "...You know how I feel about that..."

"Yes, and _you_ know how I feel about it as well." I placed a light kiss on his forehead and then continued. "We've been abiding by your feelings for the past few months now, I think it's about time mine get some attention."

"But what if I-!"

"No 'what if's, Shizu-chan!" I rolled my eyes and then set myself down onto his lap, running my hands down his neck, and over his chest, taking in all over his wonderful details. "You know just as well as I do that if we keep our sex lives the way it is now, it's only going to be a matter of time before neither of will actually be able to climax at all."

"Izaya, I nearly _killed_ you the last time we-"

"-Ah, ah, ah!" I put a finger to his lips to silence him. "We're focusing on _my_ feelings, remember? And you _hardly_ were close to killing me, dear Shizu-chan..."

"...Izaya..." he huffed, sliding his hand over one of mine, and taking it away from his chest so he could entangle our fingers together. "I hate hurting you..."

"I _like_ it though." I confessed, hoping this might in some way sway his opinion.

To this his face showed confusion. "You..._like_ it? Are you saying you're some kind of masochist, or something...?"

"Perhaps." I smirked, pressing my lips against his. "You should be more sadistic about this, Shizu-chan. It'd benefit the both of us."

"If I were sadistic, then wouldn't that mean I'd find pleasure in _not_ hurting you, instead of actually hurting you, since you're masochistic?"

"Hmm, is that a confession? You are, after all, refusing to hurt me."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "You're starting to twist things around again! I don't want to do it because I don't want to hurt you...not because I'm a freak like you and enjoy it."

"Shizu-_chaaann!_" I emphasized, pleading like a small child. "C'moooooonnn. Nothing bad is going to happen!" I tried to sway his decision by rolling my hips into his a bit. This caused the opposite of what I wanted, and resulted in him pushing me off and placing me beside him.

"No." He stated sternly.

"Please?"

"_NO._" It was obvious his decision was already made. I sighed, adding a bit of a dissapointed groan into it. "I'd rather blow you off than have to risk doing anything remotely close to _that_ again..."

I raised a brow, a horrible, _horrible_ idea beginning to sprout within my mind. "Oh?" I breathed, though I'm sure he didn't hear it. Would it be a good idea to do it...?

Yes.

It would.

Because I'm Orihara Izaya and I do things as horrible as this.

"Then blow me."

The challenge hung in the air for a long while, before Shizuo focused that dumbfound expression on me and barely stuttered out. "...W-what...?"

I leaned in closer to him and repeated myself in a breathy whispered. "I said..._blow me._"

Again the blush rose to his face. He didn't have a clue how to react and it was absolutely beautiful. I'm such a mean person, aren't I? That's not even close to what I plan to do once he refuses this.

Or maybe I'll get lucky, and he will blow me.

I plan to do what I have in mind regardless though, unfortunately for him.

"Shizu-chan" I purred, rushing him. "You're not gonna go back on what you said, are you?"

This was horrible for him, I knew it. He was racking his brain right now, trying to come up with a way out of it, because somewhere in that protozaic brain of his, there was a voice that kept going 'I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm really not gay,'

_'I just sleep with this one guy..'_

Really, Shizu-chan. You lost your virginity to a man. You've been sleeping with that man for the passed five months now, and you confess your love to said man just about every other week, not to mention how quickly and often you're _aroused_ by that man with just a glimpse of a bit of skin.

Dear, that makes you gay.

Shizuo's eyes occupied themselves by glancing over everything that was at the front of the apartment, opposite of myself. "Shizu-chan..." I breathed out, leaning closer to him and nipping his earlobe.

"...Okay, fine..." He stuttered out. What?

"What?" I spoke, pulling away for a moment, to look at his face. Red as a lobster, of course, but he also looked nervous.

Oooh, he was actually going to push himself to do this? Well, well! Do I have luck tonight or what?

On second thought, I suppose if I truly did, he wouldn't have turned me down with my earlier request.

Pushing what would've been an uneccesairly indepth thought about Shizuo's actions to the back of my mind, I rested back against the couch and cocked an eyebrow at the blond. _" You_ are going to _blow_ me?"

"If you're going to poke fun like that, then no!" If it were any more possible for his face to get redder, it did. I quickly realized how easy it was to loose this oppurtunity and took back what I said.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! Sorry, sorry, You know I can't resist it sometimes." Shizuo didn't say anything, but instead locked eyes with me. I couldn't exactly tell what he was thinking, but I knew he was hoping that I'd suddenly claim to not be in the mood, or anything similar.

Sorry Shizu-chan, but much like me wanting you to fuck me, your wish isn't going to happen either.

I caught a part of my lip with my teeth and played with it, running my finger down towards the rim of my pants. "Weeelllll?"

He broke his gaze from me, and brought his soft brown eyes down to my crotch, eyeing my finger and then letting out a sigh. He reached a hand forward, twisting his body to bring his upper half closer to my lower half. I was starting to get hard just from the image of him being so close to my cock.

Trying to keep self control, I took in a deep breath of air and watched as Shizuo nervously undid the buttons to my jeans and then pulled down my zipper. Then he stopped, keeping his eyes locked onto my exposed boxers. "H-how exactly am I supposed to do this...?"

"Well, for starters..." I brought my hand to the top of his head, running my fingers through his hair before pushing it downward, surprising Shizuo and putting his face basically into my crotch. "It might be more comfortable if you got on your knees, Shizu-chan." He didn't look at me, but I could see the scowl on his face.

"I'll do this how ever the fuck I want, I'm not some damn whore, flea!" I smirked, sliding my fingers down to his neck, and massaging it slightly. Yes, I am known to be a mean person, but I wasn't going to treat him like a sex toy and demand the cock-sucking the second he got his mouth near me. It could be due to the fact that I've come to terms with how I feel about the man, that I'm willing to be nice about this and let him go at his own pace. It could also be due to the fact that I just can't help but love to see the emotions that he displays with his every movement.

A hot breath on my crotch (that was supposed to be an 'I-can-do-this' breath), and I found myself sucking my lower lip inward. Shizuo slid his hand into the rim of my boxers and shyly pulled out my half-hard self. God, did he look gorgeous wearing that expression. The fact that his fingers were on my cock was starting to make me not only harder, but much more hornier as well. I wanted him to just swallow his damn dignity and take my cock along with it.

Damn, I wonder how I would be if I didn't have this crazy sex drive of mine...

I continued massaging the top part of his neck, occassionally tugging slightly at his hair as encouragement, but he was just...so fucking _slow_ about this. Sucking on a dick is _not_ that bad, Shizu-chan!

"_Stop_ petting me like I'm a fucking cat, Flea!"

"It was for comfort, ass!" I said, snatching my hand away from his head, and flopping it over the top of the couch.

"I don't need comfort!"

"Well you sure as hell are taking your time like you do!" To this, Shizuo actually turned his head just enough to glare at me. I looked the other way, having to stop myself from spitting out another remark.

His hand moved up my shaft suddenly, causing me to shudder. A few strokes and I had a full-fledge erection. At least he knew enough to do that much.

Shizuo pressed his thumb over the head of my erection, squeezing out a quiet moan from myself as he still tried to summon the courage to lower his mouth just a little bit further.

His pace was beginning to get to me.

I rolled my hips upwards, pressing against his hand for some kind of friction, causing Shizuo to pull his head back a bit. Seriously, my dick is not going to inject your body with a horrible substance that will slowly burn you from the inside out, turning your bones to fragile pieces of burnt nothingness.

What an image that is.

"Shizu-chan..." I sighed, about to tell him to just forget about it, and at least give me a hand job, but he cut me off.

"_Shut it_, Flea!" He took another moment to compose himself, and before I had time to spit in my remark, he pulled open his mouth and in a swift movement, finally put those lips around the head of my erection.

"Ooohh..." I breathed out as he took an experimental suck on the tip. I caught my lip between my teeth and relaxed my head against the back of the couch as Shizuo let my member slid further into his mouth. Oh, it was so hot and wet and heavenly! Even if he wasn't doing much of anything with his mouth, it still felt wonderful. "Mmm.." I hummed, bringing my hand down to his head once again, and giving an encouraging push. I half expected him to pull back completely and bitch at me for "petting" him again, but he instead swallowed more of me and began working his jaw a bit, providing me with more bliss than I had previously.

Ah, Dear Non-exsistant God, that felt _wonderful_! Shizuo twisted his tongue around a bit, trying to suck in some more of me, but stopping a third of the way down. He seemed a bit hesitant as he continued, but I really paid no mind to it. I let out a deep breath, allowing the pleasure to tingle all through my body as he bobbed his head. _Why_ didn't I make you do this _ealier?_

My fingers clutched a nice amount of his hair, fisting his dyed locks and taking in a sharp breath. "_Oooh!" _ I moaned as Shizuo brought his hand to the base of my erection and began rubbing it. His coordination was absolutely terrible, but it definitely felt amazing. Shizuo let his hand travel down more and played with my balls a bit as he brought his head upward, sucking on the tip of my hard-on. My eyes rolled back a bit as I allowed another moan to pass by my lips. "_S-Shiiizuuu-Oooohhh._.._!"_ Shizuo tensed up a bit to that moan, stopping for a split second, but continuing straight afterwards. Again I didn't think about it, but instead focused on the quickening pace of the pleasure that was flowing through me. I almost wanted to be cruel and not tell him I was close to my climax, but I'm sure he figured it out once I started to tense up a bit. "Ooh, Ooh, Shizu!" I bit my lip and my eyes snapping shut, his tongue digging into my head just before I released myself.

The reaction afterwards definitely wasn't something I was expecting at all. Shizuo had immediately jerked his head backwards, and then leaned off to the side, _gagging._ He was seriously about to throw up after _that?_ I steadied my breathing as I watched him wipe his mouth with his sleeve and gag once more before taking in a breath and just casting his gaze to the floor.

He just screwed himself over.

He didn't know that, but he knew he fucked up, which is why he was refusing to bring his eyes towards mine.

Oh, he had no idea the upper hand he had just given me. I was going to have my way now for sure because of that. A little bit of acting and everything was going to go straight into my favor. Ah hah hah! My mind's already busy putting the move all together. If I could do so without Shizu-chan catching on, I would've gone straight to my game board and played the move out there. I wanted to laugh so badly, I wanted to cheer for what he did, but I couldn't, seeing as how that would ruin my plan completely.

Now, I know the exact reason why he gagged, and if he wasn't depriving me of sex so much, I would've just laughed about it and maybe poked some fun at him, but this was just _too perfect. _Of course he was going to gag after giving his first blow job, just about every male does that, hell _I _even did that with the first few times I gave a blow job, but Shizu-chan doesn't know that, obviously.

I repressed the smile that was forming on my lips and finally brought myself into a hurt mask, making myself appropriate and then standing up, not saying a word to Shizuo and walking over to my desk, pretending to submerge myself into work. I felt Shizuo's eyes follow me as I did so, it becoming such a hard task to force a smile down. He seemed to want to say somehting, but instead, he turned his head to the side, rubbed the back of his neck, and then flopped back against the couch, letting himself become immersed in the stupid tv program again.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I actually spent the passed 4 hours or so catching up on the work that I should've been doing earlier and had just about finished when I barely caught my name being mumbled. "I-Izaya...?"

I honestly forgot Shizuo was still in the room with how in depth I had gotten in my work. I remembered what it was my beautiful mind had come up with previously and kept the act up by merely humming in response, not bringing my eyes up to see his expresison no matter how badly I wanted to.

He hesitated a minute, hoping that I would look up to meet his eyes, but I didn't. "...What do you want for dinner?"

Clever.

You know my answer is going to determine where you stand as far as my emotions go to help prepare you for trying to get back on my good side, hm Shizu-chan?

"I don't care." I said blandly, not looking away from my screen. Shizuo let out a breath, most likley chewing on his lips and glancing around.

"Sushi's fine?"

"If that's what you want." I replied.

Shizuo stood there for a moment before heading towards the kitchen and looking around on the counter. "I'm gonna go pick it up and get some smokes."

" 'Kay." Again, there was silence. Shizuo motioned out of the kitchen after retrieving his phone and wallet and then busied himself with putting his shoes on. I slowly let my eyes peek up to watch his movements, and chewed my lips anxiously, waiting for him to leave. He stood up, and pulled open the door, closing it softly after stepping out.

Wait.

Wait.

Waiit.

"BWAHAHAH!" I finally let out, pushing myself away from my desk and allowing myself to fully erupt in laughter. "Ahahahahah! Oooh Shizu-chan.." I wiped a tear away from my eye and took in a deep breath, trying to recover from the outburst. "Hoo, did I need that."

I must sound so cruel right now.

I can't help it, Shizuo just makes it so _easy_ to mess around with like this, and I know, I _know_, it's really not a good thing to mess around with _his_ emotions, but it's for the benefit for both of us, I swear. Just give it until he gets back, and it should be enough time for his brain to have thought up of a million things for him to feel guilty for, and I can add to it, guilt tripping him into giving up this ridiculous anti-sex time frame of his.

Things were going perfectly already, and I had just thought this up only a few hours ago. Oh, I'm such a clever devil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was only supposed to be a one shot, but as I was writing it, it just kept getting longer, and longer, and longer xD So I think it's going to be a two-shot.. Maybe three if the second chapter ends up too long. I totally sucked at writing the summary for this...

I was writing in this when I should've been writing in my other story x'D I just had a smut urge P: I hope you enjoyed the first part :D Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! or any of the other copyrighted things that might appear in this.

**Full Summary: **While typing up a sort of vent about the lack of sex his relationship has, Izaya comes up with a scheme to change that. Two-part (Maybe three?) Shizaya, Izaya POV

* * *

><p>When my dear Shizu-chan returned back from his trip, the first thing he did was put out that nasty cigarette that was dangling between his lips. Having completed my working duties, I was currently sitting on the bed with a book in my hand, reading one of the many novels I had collected over my life time. I glanced up from my reading glasses, and peered at him, watching him set the plastic bag down on the counter, and pull the boxed up food out. He put the top dish aside and opened the next one. I bit back my smirk as I saw what he had just opened.<p>

Ootoro.

He was trying to use my guilty pleasure against me.

My tongue instinctively ran across my lips, wanting so badly to dig my teeth into that delicious food.

Fuck, I was able to go without that before when dieting, I can sure as hell avoid it now.

But still..

Shizuo put a generous amount onto a plate and then made himself a dish of whatever it was he ordered for himself, and began to carry them both towards me. I pulled my book down, as if to pretend I didn't notice he had come home until he was standing in front of me, and then eyed the food blandly as Shizuo held it out to me.

It looked beautiful.

And with his well toned figure holding it, he made it look even more delicious.

"..Thought you might like some of this.." Shizuo mumbled, knowing that whether or not I took the food would determine how far down on my shit list he was.

Much to his dissatisfaction (and mine as well), I declined it. "I'm not hungry." I said as I looked away from the food and back down to my book.

It was quiet for a long moment, and I was tempted to look up at him, but I couldn't let myself do so. After a moment, Shizuo set the plate down on the coffee table in front of me, and then took a seat next to me on the couch. He stared down at his food in deep thought, using his chopsticks to push around the meat on his plate. My eyes found themselves back on the words of my book, and I continued reading it, sort of enjoying this nice peace we were having.

Of course, Shizuo was never good at maintaining peace, no matter how hard he might try.

"Izaya...?" I barely heard him, but instead of looking at him, I just hummed my response. He hesitated before responding. "...Um.." He paused, and I heard him scratch his head. "What'd I do this time?"

That...

Idiot.

I nearly facepalmed after those words left his mouth, but instead, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, remaining silent for a moment. "It's just..." I stopped, letting out a breath, but then going back to my book. "No, nevermind, forget it."

"Don't tell me to forget it. I obviously did something to upset you..." Shizuo murmured the last part, casting his gaze downward. I shut my book, and set it down on my lap, my hand on the cover as my brain worked around every little spoken word of this conversation. I was going to guilt this man into fucking me harder than he ever has before, regardless of how shitty it'd make him feel.

"I just...Well..." I started moving my finger in a circle on the cover, feeling the texture of the novel as I put on my best 'I'm-a-lovestruck-fool-who-feels-a-bit-heartbroken' look. "Recently, you've just been so..." I caught my lip inbetween my teeth, to make it seem as if I was struggling with the words. Shizuo was such a romantic, these kind of tactics would work on him in seconds.

And like that, it had already captivated him. His body was turned facing me, his eyes locked onto me, and his mind capturing every movement and noise I made, so he could record it and learn to never do anything like it again.

He was such a fool, it was almost sickeningly cute.

"I feel like you're not being honest with me." I said as if I had to force the words out. The blond's face took on confusion, before he asked me to elaborate on it.

"What..do you mean? Not being honest with you in..what?"

"Us.." I breathed, looking at him, as I played with my fingers. He stared at me longer, letting me know he didn't quite understand what I was saying, but he also didn't like where this was going either. "This relationship. I feel like you've been lying to me with some of the things you say...I mean...I want to believe you love me...but.."

"But what? Izaya, you _know_ how I feel about you."

"Lately it doesn't seem that way..."

"How so?" Oh great, now he was getting angry. Mature, Shizu-chan.

"How so?" I repeated. "Well, for example, when we first got together, everything you did seemed so responsive to me, but now, anytime we do anything, it seems to be so focused on...just getting it done..." I turned my head to the side, looking downward. "Especially the sex.."

Shizuo went quiet. His aura had completely shifted and it both confused and scared me. "_Again_ with the sex!"

I turned back to him, making myself look hurt. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off when Shizuo threw his plate of food down onto the coffee table, shattering the plate. "How many times do I have to explain that to you? You _know_ how much I hate that! Do you have any clue how horrible I felt when you couldn't do normal every-day tasks from that one time?" Unpredictable. As always. Was I retarded, or did he really act so unexpectedly? "You keep bringing that fucking night up, do you have any clue how much of a fucking...monster I feel like when I think about that-!"

"-This isn't about _that_!" I snapped back at him. "Would you for _once_ just listen to what I have to say!" Shizuo went quiet to this, looking as if he wanted to do nothing more than to hit something, and to hit it hard, but he held it back, biting his tongue as I continued. "I know, I bring it up a lot, but you need to understand that the fact you can only remember that as a horrible night hurts. It really hurts, Shizuo. I know you don't like what happened, but if you think about it, that was the only night we ever did anything where I felt that bond between us so strongly..." -_HAH._ There was little to no love in that night, it was nothing but lust between us, but with the way I word it, Shizuo will remember every false emotion I say so. "...The fact that you hate it so much, really makes me feel like you dont.. You don't love me. And whenever I _do_ bring it up, you always get angry. I feel like you're angry at me, _annoyed_ with me...Not to mention what just happened earlier.." I glanced downward with a sigh. "When you...well, gagged like that, it really hurt..." I wiped away a non existent tear and then turned to Shizuo. "Do I disgust you that much?"

I deserve an academy award for this cheesy bullshit, fuck Kasuka.

Shizuo's entire body instantly calmed, and his jaw was lowered a bit, while his eyes stared at me in slight shock. Yes, Shizuo, think about all that you've done, all that you've denied me.

"I...I didn't know.." Shizuo looked down, and then back to me, grabbing my hand. "Izaya, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were taking anything that way..."

"Well...Now you do..." I breathed, looking away from him.

"Hey," He breathed, cupping my chin and forcing me to look at him. "I swear to you I love you more than anything on this planet. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Izaya." He went to plant a kiss on my forehead, but I pulled back.

"What about _me_ is beautiful...?" I hissed to him.

He stared at me a moment, before looking me over, and glancing at his hand. "Well...For starters." He pecked the top of my head with his lips and then barely pulled away from me. "Your hair's the sofest thing I've ever touched before." I felt my heart jump slightly to his words, and felt it squeeze when he kissed my temple. "You've got eyes that are so unique and gorgeous..." His lips brushed the tip of my nose, and I felt myself giggle slightly, but freezing afterwards. What was I, a fucking school girl? Really, Shizuo. Your romance is making me sick. "Your nose is small, but completely adorable..." He then ran his thumb over my bottom lip before placing his lips on mine, giving me a quick, but meaningful kiss. "Your lips are almost perfect.."

"Almost..?" I asked, my face heating up.

Shizuo smiled. "Yeah, almost. Their only problem is that smirk they can't get rid of."

To that, I couldn't help but smile. How was he able to do this to me? I'd never let myself act this way, ever, but he seemed to force this out of me without even trying.

His lips traveled down further, kissing down my neck and to my collar bone. "Your necks so long and smooth...and your collar bones so delicate..." My heart started thumping in my chest, as I felt Shizuo's hands grip under my thighs and with a strict jerk, pull me towards him and onto my back on the couch as he climbed on top of me. _Finally_.

His fingers then went towards my shirt, pulling it off of me, his lips hovering over my left nipple. "This," He said as he placed his lips above my thumping heart. "This is one of my favorite things about you. It's the only noise I could never in my life get sick of." My veins flooded with heat as his lips traveled downward, about to kiss my abs but stopping. "I..actually don't like your abs."

Way to _kill_ the moment, Shizu-chan...

"What..?" I chuckled.

"I don't like them. I liked it better when you had a bit of a belly.." He ran his finger over my stomach and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I did not enjoy when I had 'a bit of a belly'.." Shizuo looked up at me and smiled, bringing his body back above me, his face hovering inches in front of mine.

"Regardless, you're the most perfect, imperfect human being that I could ever imagine myself with." With that line, he connected his lips to mine, our tongues instinctively flickering into the mix. Our lips brushed along each others as he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you, you know." Another peck. "Don't let anything I do ever make you think I don't." And another one.

"I love you too.." I mumbled as I pulled his face down to mine and mashed our lips together much more forcefully than he had. My legs wrapped around his waist, as his hand gripped my thigh, focusing on our kiss as we set each other on fire with our contact. Our tongues flickered off of one another's as my back naturally curved upward, pressing our chests together. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest, it was beginnning to make my ears ring.

With a smile on my lips, I pulled back just slightly, locking eyes with the beautiful beast in front of me, and letting out a hefty breath. "...Are you okay with doing this...?" I asked, putting on a face that I knew he wouldn't say no to.

He hesitated for a moment, letting his eyes look my body over, and then bringing them back to met deep auburn. A small smile spread on his lips, making the corners of mine lift up slightly. "Yeah..." He breathed. "But..if it starts to hurt...just..y'know, hit me or something..."

"Of course." I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing us closer as Shizuo placed his lips on mine so gently. Only he could manage to have such a fierce body and be able to treat everything as if they were so fragile. My breath caught in my throat, I broke our kiss, taking a sharp gasp of air, finding this contact all but too hot with these layers of clothing on. My arms removed themself from his neck, bringing my boney fingers to his bowtie, slowly and seductively pulling it apart, and tossing it aside. I placed my lips on his throat, kissing and sucking at it while I worked on unbuttoning his collar.

"Izaya..." He huffed out, his warm hands trailing down my back. I smirked to the desire that was behind his movements, throwing my hips upwards into his to add to the need.

I was going to make him want me so much more than he ever has in his life. I was going to make him take me from how badly he would need release. "Shizu-chan," I huffed against his neck, pecking it. "Ah, Shizu-chan, I need this..." I dragged my lips down his neck, attaching them to his now revealed collar bone while his hands distractingly worked on unbuttoning my jeans. He thought the only thing he would have to worry about was hurting me.. I am dead set on making that the last thing his mind will be set on.

Oh, Shizu-chan, you have no idea what it is I'm about to do to you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** /sighs/ Guys. I am so sorry I'm bad at updating. I'm trying with all of my stories, I really am. I was going to finish this short up in this chapter, but I had all of this written _months_ ago, and after adding a bit to it, I figured I would update it now instead. There's one more part and then I can put this story to rest, and focus on **Treatment**, and some of my new fics. The new ones I won't be posting until I have all or at least a good amount up. I don't want to keep having such long updates, because I know how that is and I hate it, plus, with how **Empty With You** turned out, I would really rather give myself time to edit, so that it doesn't end up a horrible story like that out.

Also, if any of you guys have a** tumblr,** you should check out shizayafanfictions(tumblr(com

_(replace the "(" with a "." )_ it's a blog dedicated to Shizaya fanfiction from here and on Livejournal, and has some good stuff on there, but it needs some followers though D: I know, I know, bad advertising, but I thought someone might be interested.

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! See you next time

Dextris.


End file.
